


Until Death Do Us Part

by dystopiangirl13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on events in Season 6 episode 11, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiangirl13/pseuds/dystopiangirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes one morning to find that his life has once again changed. A familiar face brings back old memories that he probably would have liked to forgotten. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“They can’t hear you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean followed the sound of the voice and was surprised to see who it belonged to, “Tessa? What are you doing here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

Dean was never really a morning person and waking up to Sammy calling his name loudly from somewhere in Bobby’s house didn’t seem like the ideal way to wake up. He grumbled as he swung his body off the bed, in one motion standing up. “I’m coming, Sam! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” he yelled as he descended the stairs. 

The commotion seemed to be coming from the kitchen and when Dean entered he found a frantic Bobby and Sam. 

“I’ve called three times, Sam. He ain’t answerin’,” Bobby slammed the phone back to its place on the wall. 

“Well I’ve looked all over the house and the Impala’s still here. Where could he be Bobby?”

“Sammy, I’m right here,” Dean tried to get his brother to look over to him, but it was no use. His attention from the scene in front of him was pulled away by the sound of a familiar voice calling from the next room.

“They can’t hear you, Dean.”

Dean followed the sound of the voice and was surprised to see who it belonged to, “Tessa? What are you doing here? Wait, am I dead?” Tessa said nothing as Dean looked himself over, trying to find a sign of his passing. There were no marks or wounds of any kind. If he had died Sam would have found his body, so what was going on? 

“No, Dean. You aren’t dead, but that ring on your finger should look familiar,” She smirked at the older Winchester brother, obviously finding his confusion amusing.

“Ring?” Dean looked down at his hands and low and behold, Death’s ring was situated on his finger. He immediately tried to pull the ring off, not caring why it was there or what the consequences could be if it did come off his finger. He wasn’t going through this again; he didn’t want to play Death. Frustration bubbled inside him when her realized that the sucker wasn’t budging, “What the hell, Tessa?” 

“Come on, you know how this works. We have a job to do and you are just wasting time,” she turned to leave, not really expecting Dean to follow, but also not really wanting to get into this now. 

“I’m not doing that again, Tessa. I’ll just screw it up again, the whole natural order thing. I learned my lesson then, I did, really, but I can’t say 100% without a doubt that I would be able to do this job. And why do I even have the ring again?” his voice was staring to raise, hell no one could hear how loud he was being anyway, the situation starting to get the better of him, “What the hell is Death’s game here anyway? I didn’t make a deal with him. We aren’t in some kind of bet. So what gives, Tessa?”

“He’s on vacation!” Tessa was annoyed now; annoyed that she was losing time, annoyed that Dean was throwing a tantrum, annoyed that she even had to deal with him again in the first place. “He wanted a break for a while, I guess. Thought you would be best to take his place for a while and maybe he gets a kick out of the whole fucking thing. I don’t know why, Dean, but for some reason he has taken a liking to you, finds you interesting. Now can we go?” She gestured to the door, waiting once again for him to follow her. But when she actually turned to face the door, she saw someone standing there. Someone who would delay their departure and most certainly try and put a stop to the whole ‘Dean as Death’ thing. She groaned, she should have known better. 

“Sam! I’ve found him”

Sam came running into the room followed by Bobby, “Cas. You came.”

“Of course I came. You said Dean was missing. He isn’t, by the way. Missing, I mean. He isn’t missing.” Cas turned away from Sam and looked to where Dean was standing. “He’s right there, but I assume you can’t see him or the reaper.”

“Reaper?” Bobby’s face contorted into something between disgust and worry. 

“Yes, a reaper. Dean has Death’s ring on, which I suppose is why you can’t see him,” again the angel looked away from Sam and Bobby, turning his attention to Dean, “Why do you have Death’s ring?” 

Tessa answered for Dean, filling Cas in on the situation and desperately trying to speed this little reunion up. 

“I see. I will inform Sam. For how long, Reaper?” 

“Not sure. Death doesn’t give many details. Now if we are done here, Dean and I are leaving.” 

“Cas, can’t you do something?” Dean not only sounded pissed off, but the angel also caught a tone of desperation in the man’s voice. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. This is out of my power.”

Dean nodded, finally accepting the situation, “Keep and eye on Sam, will you. You know how he gets on his own.”

“Goodbye, Dean”

“Goodbye! What the hell are you doing, Cas?” Sam yelled.

Sam was still yelling at Cas as Tessa transported she and Dean out.   
They landed on the corner of a street, in some little town.

“Great. This is just fucking great,” Dean grumbled.

“You’ll adjust. Come on, Dean. We have a lot of work to do,” this time when she turned and walked away, she knew that he would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my heard the other day after I watched episode 11 of season 6. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
